


Дикие лебеди

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, WTF Aeterna 2021
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, M/M, Retelling, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021 WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: Лебеди на воде почти так же красивы, как корабли.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Дикие лебеди

Дверь распахнулась, и ветер рванулся прямо к ней из открытого окна. Сквозняком сбило астролябию — она, дребезжа, покатилась по полу. Вальдес негромко воззвал к Повелителю кошек, затворил дверь пинком и наклонился поднять прибор. Визир был погнут и чуть подрагивал в его руках, словно насмехаясь.

— К чему это на суше, господин Кальдмеер? — с едва скрываемым раздражением спросил хозяин дома. — Все это? Нет, я не возражаю, разумеется, мне нисколько не жаль отдать мои секстант и буссоль, если вам стала отказывать, допустим, память, но... для чего вам приборы для прокладывания курса, если мы на берегу и берег этот, слава кому-нибудь, никуда не собирается двигаться?

Дриксенский адмирал не отвечал, сгорбившись над подробным наброском карты побережья, — слева от него уже лежала целая стопка таких же. Пометки на них были сделаны уверенной и твердой рукой, и все промеры глубин и рифы были нанесены безошибочно, по крайней мере, в той части, которая касалась талигойских вод.

— Разрубленный... змей, — негромко присвистнул Вальдес, склоняясь над картой. — Что станем говорить Рамону, если он вдруг увидит все это высокое искусство картографии? Как вам это удалось, господин Кальдмеер? Я бы сказал, что вы тренируете память после удара реем, но-о... даже мне не известны были, к примеру, вот эти цифры, — смуглая ладонь легла на карту, закрывая разом береговой изгиб Штернштайнен и отметки глубин в бухте. — Вам они не могли быть известны тем более. И вот уже несколько недель с того часа, как пришли в сознание, вы, не покидая дома, чертите карты проливов и бухт, которых не видели и не могли видеть, нанося их на карту с удивительной точностью. Не Первый адмирал, так кардинал, едва узнав о таком, потребует вашей казни. И что мне предложите отвечать? Молчите?

Вальдес уселся прямо на стол, снял с пальца кольцо, — сверкнул крупный торкский изумруд, — подбросил его и вновь поймал.

— Это не нравится даже мне, и это определенно не понравится никому другому. Вы все еще не намерены разговаривать? Что это, невежество лекарей или какой-то обет?

Кальдмеер склонил голову еще ниже, ссутулив плечи. Вальдес прищурился, как кот, и нехорошо улыбнулся.

— Что, если говорить буду я? Удостоите меня кивком? В мои обязанности гостеприимного хозяина ведь входит развлекать гостя! Что вам рассказать? На главной площади открыли рынок — крестьяне везут в Хексберг сено, соленья и моченые яблоки.... Удивительно приятно знать, что ваши планы по захвату города не удались, столько пропало бы яблок! Дочка господина коменданта обручилась с возлюбленным, как же его.... забыл... всем хорош молодой человек, вот только марикьяре, и бергерское семейство красотки несколько, скажем так, взволновано. Как причудливы линии судьбы на ее картах, господин Кальдмеер! Если бы город пал, ни о каких свадьбах не было бы и речи. Впрочем, если бы его не понадобилось защищать всеми силами, прекрасная невеста вряд ли встретила бы своего черноглазого красавца. Так и провела бы всю жизнь при каком-нибудь до зевоты скучном бергере, выбранном родней. Но вам не интересно. Может, рассказать вам о стае белых лебедей, вознамеревшихся, по всей видимости, зимовать у самого пирса? Это так необычно, лебеди, — если мы не говорим о ваших премногоуважаемых соотечественниках, — не балуют нас своим вниманием. А эти появились здесь вскоре после битвы в заливе, и вот ведь что интересно...

Вальдес наклонился к Кальдмееру так близко, что тот инстинктивно отпрянул. Сумасшедшие черные глаза талигойца сверкнули у самого его лица.

— Что интересно, господин Кальдмеер, — продолжил он жарким шепотом. — То один, то другой, а то и по двое разом, направляются вдруг к выходу из бухты. Не летят, нет, словно им подрезали крылья… Плывут! Лебеди на воде почти так же красивы, как корабли, а я — большой ценитель красоты. Я проследовал за одним из них на некотором расстоянии, и отчего-то мне показалось, что курс прекрасной птицы так странно походит…

Вальдес потянулся к картам. Олаф стремительно перехватил его ладонь. Оба медленно поднялись, неотрывно глядя друг другу в глаза. Вальдес высвободил руку, зло улыбаясь, и на мгновение замер, внимательно разглядывая своего пленника.

— День Святого Торстена, господин Кальдмеер! — заявил он вдруг совершенно другим тоном. — Почему бы нам с вами не отметить этот знаменательный день в каком-нибудь трактире? Я, изволите видеть, отпустил прислугу, все же праздник. Я равнодушен к церковным службам, но не все разделяют мои воззрения. А вы? Согласитесь разделить мое одиночество? Говорят, это дурной знак — остаться сегодня одному.

Он настойчиво потянул Кальдмеера за здоровое плечо, тот умоляюще качал головой, прижимал здоровую руку к груди, но так и не говорил ни слова.

— Не намерены объясняться? — осведомился Вальдес. — Что ж, в таком случае у меня нет ни единой возможности понять вас и вашу странную привязанность к этой заваленной картами комнате. Идемте же!

* * *

Черная волна ударила в пирс, разлетевшись сверкающей ледяной крошкой. Свистел все усиливающийся ветер. На башне собора Святой Октавии принялись бить часы. Олаф судорожно вздохнул и шагнул вперед, к темной воде. Вальдес перехватил его, удерживая за плечо.

— Смотрите, — велел он. — Смотрите, до двенадцатого удара!

Одновременно с хриплым гулким боем, с каждым следующим ударом из-под старого моста, где Хербсте вливалась в залив, появлялась крупная птица — лебединое оперение белело во мраке — и направлялась вплавь к выходу из залива.

Часы смолкли. Ветер, казалось, стал еще сильнее.

— Я насчитал двенадцать, — прокричал, надсаживаясь, Вальдес сквозь вой ветра. — А вы? Олаф? Уже новый день, вы, наверное, можете...

Кальдмеер потянулся к горлу, с силой дернул верхнюю пуговицу мундира. Она отлетела и утонула в снегу, лишь на мгновение сверкнув серебряной искрой.

— Я не успел... — голос был слабым и ломким, словно после долгого молчания хозяин не мог вспомнить, как владеть им. — Я не закончил…

— Это сделал я, — непринужденно ответил Вальдес, не сводя глаз с моря. — И должен признать, я был далеко не так хорош в картографии, как вы. В конце концов, я рассудил, что главное — указать им путь домой, нанести его на карту... Был ли я прав?

Кальдмеер судорожно вдохнул, терзая дрожащими пальцами узел шейного платка.

— Я не решаюсь предложить свою помощь и в этом, — негромко сказал Вальдес. — Кивните, если она вам нужна.

Олаф вздохнул, раздирающая горло сухость прорвалась наружу кашлем. Теплые пальцы Вальдеса коснулись шеи.

— Опять я не дождался разрешения, — заявил он с лукавой улыбкой. — Видите ли, я привык жить быстро, в этом вы хорошо меня поймете. Можно ведь и опоздать со своей помощью, если долго собираться. Господин адмирал цур зее, не угодно ли вам возблагодарить вашего Создателя? В Хексберг, знаете ли, весьма недурной собор постройки прошлого Круга... Или после сделки с морскими девами Он вам не обрадуется?

— Вальдес, — улыбнулся Кальдмеер, — если дадите мне вставить хоть слово…

— А вдруг оно мне не понравится? — ужаснулся Вальдес. — Я предпочитаю не оставлять такой возможности, если не уверен в ответе... В любом случае, сейчас задует Санта-Ана. Наши зимние ветра, как вам известно, весьма сильны, а эта своенравная красотка еще и отменяет все договоренности — прекрасное подспорье для торговцев и контрабандистов. Ваш долг она тоже закроет, ведь вы его полностью выплатили.

— Вы внесли немалую часть. Как я могу выразить вам…

— Выпейте со мной, — предложил Вальдес. Его лицо выглядело бы простодушным, если бы не спрятавшаяся в уголках губ лукавая усмешка. — Может, обретя голос, вы расскажете мне об этом необыкновенном свойстве — промерять глубины и наносить на карту мели, не покидая кабинета?

— Боюсь, это умение покинуло меня с окончанием договора с... как вы сказали? С морскими девами?

— А вы даже не знаете, с кем имели дело?

— Признаюсь, я бы заключил договор и с самим Леворуким.

— Это совершенно ужасно! — с чувством сказал Вальдес. — Нам необходимо отпраздновать! Что ваш Леворукий? В конце концов, всего лишь выдумка невежественных крестьян, а вот морские девы, в отличие от него, существуют. Со мной они не желают говорить, и я исполнен зависти! И восхищения!

— С вами говорят духи ветра, — негромко заметил Кальдмеер, не глядя на него.

— Вам это всегда было известно? — быстро спросил Вальдес.

— Нет, — ответил Кальдмеер. — Я понял это, только оказавшись в вашем доме. Предусмотрительнее было не допускать меня туда.

— Вас — можно, — отмахнулся Вальдес. — Вы, порядочные люди, так очаровательно предсказуемы. Итак?

* * *

В таверне «У Святой лягушки», которую Вальдес выбрал не иначе как за богохульное название, было славно натоплено. От промокших в снегу кителей поднимался пар, смеялись и просаживали деньги моряки, торговцы, плотники, ткачи, контрабандисты и авантюристы, — честные ремесленники и прибитые штормом к берегам Хексберг обломки разбитых судеб, — а над всеми ними висел густой жар шальной удали и безоглядной веры в свою звезду.

— За святого Торстена! — провозгласил Вальдес, поднимаясь. — Всем налить за мой счет!

Таверна взревела, благодаря и славя шального вице-адмирала, а Вальдес сел обратно на скамью, с размаху поставил кружку на стол и, заглянув в глаза Кальдмееру, спросил:

— Или стоило выпить за последнего лебедя, оставшегося зимовать на моем берегу?

— Думаю, ненадолго, — задумчиво ответил Олаф.

— А это мы еще посмотрим, — нахально заявил Вальдес. Улыбка его сверкнула в свете чадящих свечей. — Пей, ребята! Праздник сегодня! Ныне отпускает Создатель всех ищущих и странствующих!

— Ныне отпускает, — тихо согласился Олаф.

Снаружи набирал полную силу по-зимнему холодный ночной ветер, завывал в печных трубах и рвал ставни с петель — но все лебеди уже вернулись домой.


End file.
